The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser comprising a reservoir containing a fluid, and a dispenser such as a pump or a valve fitted to the reservoir. This is quite a conventional design for a fluid dispenser in the fields of perfumes, of cosmetics, or indeed of pharmaceuticals. This type of dispenser is used in particular for dispensing fluid substances ranging from liquids to semi-liquids.
In general, the reservoir, which can be made of glass, of plastic, or even of metal, is provided with a neck that defines an opening in which the pump or valve is fitted. The neck of the reservoir defines the top portion of the reservoir so that the pump or the valve fitted to the neck projects from the reservoir.
Conventionally, it is possible to provide a cover that fits over the pump or the valve to protect it from dust and also from impacts since the pump or the valve is directly exposed because of its position at the top end of the reservoir. If the dispenser is dropped, it might fall on the pump or the valve, which can damage it and make the dispenser unusable.
An object of the present invention is to remedy the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art by defining a fluid dispenser that offers increased protection for the pump or for the valve in the event that it is dropped. Another object of the present invention is to make it possible to omit a protective cover for the pump or the valve while retaining or even improving the protection therefor.
To this end, the present invention provides a fluid dispenser comprising:
a reservoir containing a fluid, said reservoir being provided with an opening and defining a maximum overall size; and
a dispenser member such as a pump or a valve, fitted to the opening of the reservoir;
wherein the dispenser member lies entirely within the maximum overall size of the reservoir.
The term xe2x80x9cmaximum overall sizexe2x80x9d is used to mean the maximum overall dimensions of the reservoir that define a total volume which is not necessarily occupied by said reservoir. Advantageously, the reservoir forms a recess in which the opening is situated, said dispenser member being entirely received in said recess, so that the dispenser can be disposed in any position on a substantially plane surface without the dispenser member coming into contact with said surface. Preferably, the reservoir forms a recess whose bottom is provided with the opening. In which case, the width of the recess is greater than or equal to the width of the dispenser member. In addition, the height of the recess is greater than or equal to the height of the portion of the dispenser member that projects from the opening.
In another characteristic, the reservoir forms a protuberance on each side of the recess.
Given that the pump or the valve is received entirely within the recess formed by the reservoir, it is well protected in the event that it is dropped since there is no risk of it hitting the ground. It is therefore possible to omit fitting the pump or the valve with a protective cover.